


I Owe You

by vvalrider



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Injury, Masturbation, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Totally self-indulgent. Dawn had a hard day at work, but catching Dwight with his pants down made it a whole lot better.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	I Owe You

If anything else went wrong today, it wouldn't surprise her and in her line of work, a small mistake could be deadly. It was supposed to be an easy enough job. At least it should have been for her, but sometimes experience meant nothing and all someone had to do was pull a trigger at the right time and just like that you were on the floor dead and gone. Luckily, it wasn't a gun this time and it wasn't a bullet wound. Not that it didn't hurt just as much, the stab wound on her hip. Maybe it was time Dawn switched professions, what would her friends think of her if they found out she killed people for a living?

Dawn, stone-cold killer.

The cash was just too damn good.

Her shaking hand fumbled with her keys as she used her dominant hand to put pressure on her wound. Dawn failed the first few times and she cursed under her breath. Suddenly it was so damn hard to open a fucking locked door. It only made her angrier, she was better than failure. That's what had gotten her injured. That's what had led to her stumbling down the apartment building's hallway's trying not to bleed all over the place. Thank god her clothe's had soaked all of the blood up before it could hit the floor.

The worst part of it all was how her left sock was now wet and warm, it was like she had stepped in water.

"Fuck." she breathed, finally able to push that damn key into the keyhole.

Click.

Usually, she would slip her shoes off, but her boot was the only thing keeping the wooden floor of her apartment clean. Dawn was lightheaded, wanting nothing more than to just drop where she was. It could possibly kill her but at that moment she didn't care. She felt warm and gross and tired.

The low hum of her fridge felt like a lullaby.

Then there was the breathing.

Not hers, but someone else inside.

Her body stiffened and she slowly removed her bag. Flinching as the skin around her wound shifted. She grit her teeth, digging her fingers deeper into the skin around the gash. The bleeding had slowed down, but fuck did it still hurt.

As she inched her way up the stairs, trying not to stumble too loudly or pass out, the sounds she was hearing were apparent.

Heavy breathing and wet skin, her name.

The lightheadedness instantly left her and her stomach churned. As if she needed to feel sick now. Who the hell was in her room?

Dawn crept closer to her partially open bedroom door, taking a peek inside. It didn't surprise her to see Dwight Fairfield in her apartment as she had asked him to water her plants while she was gone. Not the first time he had done it, what were best friend's for, right?

What surprised her was seeing his pants down to his knees as his hips bucked up into his fist as he fucked himself in her bed. Eyes shut tightly as he whimpered and moaned into the shirt he was holding up to his face. Was he smelling one of her shirts?

"F-fuck me."

It was strained, but she heard it so clearly. The tips of her ears burned and she swallowed hard, it felt wrong invading his privacy like this, but he was the one who decided to get off on her bed. 

Dawn continued to watch him pump his hand up and down his impressively large cock. His speed picking up and his head tilting back, the cutest whimper coming from deep inside. 

Dwight jerked up, dropping her shirt and lifting his hand over the head of his cock.

Face flushed and lips parted, her name falling from his lips once more as he came. Doing his best to catch what he could with his hand but failing and most of it landing on his bare and pale stomach.

His chest was heaving, he was drained.

The only sound now? The fridge downstairs, so faint.

She gave him a moment before she pushed the door open. Standing in the doorway as if she hadn't been stabbed. As if she just casually caught him doing something that wasn't dirty.

"Dwight."

He froze, stiff cock still in his hand. His glasses had slid down the bridge of his nose and she could see the fear in his eyes. That was it, his life was over. The love of his life had just caught him touching himself in her home. Smelling her fucking shirt like some weird pervert.

Dawn stared at him and he pursed his lips. "I-..." his voice cracked and it sounded like he was about to cry. That was until he realized her state. "Y-you're bleeding!" he struggled to get up, wiping his sticky and dirty hands on his pants. He jumped up and down, pulling the fabric up. His glasses almost falling off of his face, he used his wrist to push them back up in a hurry. Fumbling with the button and belt, all she did was watch him.

Oh, so calm.

Dwight stopped in front of her, avoiding her gaze. She continued to stare up at him, was he always this tall? "E-excuse me..." he mumbled. Dawn stood in place for what she was sure felt like hours to him but eventually stepped back out of his way. 

He rushed to the bathroom down the hall, almost tripping over himself. She followed slowly behind him, using the wall to her left as leverage.

Dwight frantically looked for her first aid kit, placing it on the counter as she sat down on the toilet. Oh how he wished Claudette was here, she was the closest thing to a doctor in their friend group. Then the thought of being caught by someone else flashed in his mind, would it be worse than this? It's not like Dawn had freaked out.

The blood around her fingers had started to dry and removing them had hurt. "Fuck!" Dawn whined and it made him flinch. She breathed out loudly, gently peeling off her shirt. Not only revealing her wound but her pretty bra as well. At least, he thought it was pretty. Dark green with a floral pattern.

"Dwight."

He snapped out of it and slid the medkit closer. Before he could pull anything out she clicked her tongue and took hold of his wrist with her bloody hand, "Wash your hands."

Dwight stared at her and blushed, only nodding in response. And he did just as he was told, scrubbing hard at what he couldn't feel or see anymore. No soap would wash away the shame though.

Dawn leaned back and closed her eyes, oh yeah, she was tired.

"Dawn?" he called, voice nervous.

"Mh." she hummed.

He got on his knees and examined the wound, "You need stitches, maybe I should take you-"

"No." she cut him off.

Dwight looked up at her, what she wanted, she got. He nodded to himself, time to use what little he had been taught.

"This is... Going to hurt a little."

Not as much as being stabbed.

Cleaning it had made her curse, it stung and he blamed himself. She reassured him with a smile and a nod to keep going.

Dawn was glad Dwight wasn't the kind of person to push for answers. He accepted what he got and was okay with it. Letting him know things made him happy, even if it wasn't much. Especially when it was something about her. There was a side he obviously didn't know about, sure it made him worry, but he wouldn't pry. This wasn't the first injury she had come home with. Not the first time she had to be patched up, but it had never been this intense. The smell, it wasn't one he was going to forget.

Throwing the bloody gauze into the trash, he pulled out the only needle and thread inside the box. Dwight swallowed hard, hands shaking as he mentally prepared himself. This was really going to hurt.

"I can do it." Dawn shifted slightly, sticking her hand out.

He shook his head and she sighed.

"Okay."

Dwight tied the thread, the sooner he did it the sooner he would be done. Pushing his glasses up with his wrist once again, he breathed in and took her skin between his hand. The gash closed and he steadied his hand.

"Shit!" Dawn's head shot back as the needle pierced her skin. Still better than being shot, still better than being shot. She had to keep reminding herself.

Dwight wanted to stop, but he wanted to show her just how reliable he was. That he could do things for her, well, other than just watering her plants while she was gone for more than a few days.

Once he finished, she stood and examined his work in the mirror.

"Thanks." Dawn dug in the box for a large bandage to cover up her wound. This was going to scar, would he be okay with that?

"I owe you."

Dwight blushed and looked down at his feet, smiling. It was as if she had never caught him in her bed. Touching himself and calling her name out. Maybe she didn't hate him.

"Next time you want me to fuck you, just tell me." Dawn turned to look up at him and licked her lips.

Dwight froze, unsure of how to respond.

So, she did for him.

By stepping up on her toes, pulling him down by the shirt and softly planting her lips on his.

She didn't hate him.


End file.
